


How to woo your Omega

by Nihlyria



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Noctis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Extra Verse, IgNoct Gift Exchange, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Ignis, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihlyria/pseuds/Nihlyria
Summary: Noctis decides it's finally time to settle down.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	How to woo your Omega

**Author's Note:**

> For meythecat on tumblr!

_ How to woo your Omega with a nest as a sign of wanting to bond _ .

Noctis stared at the book in his hands that Prompto had thrust put there with the most devious of winks and grins, only to scamper away like the little devil that his friend was (He’d have to check Prompto for horns later). The King frowned as he looked up at his bed. A nest… a sign he wants to bond…

Man, what did he get himself into.

He knew, mind you. He knew very well when Prompto got him stupid drunk the week before and he whined and blabbed about how Ignis was taking time off for a heat and he wanted to help him through it and make him his Queen.

Ignis saved his life, he saved the planet. He deserved so much more than the position beside his side as Queen.

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes to find his inner zen, he opened the book and started reading. If he read this fast enough, doing as it said as he read, then by the time Ignis comes to his apartments for dinner and probably think Noctis was nuts.

_ First, collect as much of your clothing that is strong with your scent. _

Yep, Ignis is going to think he’s totally nuts.

Setting the book down, Noctis went through his closet, frowning some at the heavy smell of laundry soap they all had. Eyes slowly went to his hamper, the ever strong war of will Ignis kill him for using dirty laundry or would he actually enjoy it raging in his head.

“Your Majesty?” Noctis yelped, the book going flying from his hands as Ignis’s voice startled him. He whipped around to face that beautiful scarred face in time to see his advisor catch the book with a raised brow.

“You’re… you’re uh… early.”

“Gladio said I should probably stop you from listening to Prompto… I can see what he was talking about.” Ignis flipped through the pages. “Noctis, if you wanted to… ‘woo’ me, you could have just told me you were interested.”

“Not really… You’re… you’re too important, Ignis. I wanted to do this right. I want to prove that I’m the right one for you.”

“Noctis…” Ignis moved over and cupped his king’s cheek. “You’ve done plenty already…” 

“... Can I kiss you?” Noctis blushed a bit, then held his breath as Ignis leaned in and brushed their lips together. Gently at first, but quickly the spark between them caught, and their kiss built in passion. Ignis’s hands moved into his king’s hair, messing up the style in the process. Noctis growled, arms going around the Omega’s slim waist as he started to guide him towards the bed. When his knees touched mattress, Ignis sat, pulling the Alpha into his lap. 

“Was that better than a kiss..?” Ignis chuckled, leaning to nuzzle the other.

“Yeah… hella better than a kiss. Think we can… you know… take it further?” Noctis rumbled happily, grinning like an idiot. He reached up and ran his hand through Ignis’s perfectly styled hair, enjoying the softness, even if it was still styled.

“Go further? So soon? We have dinner first.”

“Yeah but… Do we really need food first?”

“Noctis…”

“Yeah, yeah okay, food first. What’d you bring me?” He moved to slide away, but the older man kept a firm hold on his hips. They both smiled, then laughed in amusement. “You said we need to eat.”

“I did, and we do. I brought bass.”

“Grilled?”

“Grilled.”

“You’re the best, Ignis.” Noctis leaned in to kiss him again, rumbling softly as the Omega parted his lips. Being able to finally taste his king sent his hormones into overdrive. The sweet scent of spun sugar filled the air, causing the Alpha to moan into their kiss.

Carefully, he pushed Ignis down onto the bed, coaxing him to lay fully onto it so he could move between his legs. He pressed their hips together, feeling the excitement starting in both of their pants brush against each other, only separated by thin fabric.

Hands moved to search, feel, and soon enough their clothes went flying. Skin pressed against skin, lips against lips, desire burning bright. Noctis pulled back, panting heavily. Ignis looked up at him, purring with need as his heat began to kick in.

“Please… Noctis…” The dirty blond spread his legs in offering, slick coating his thighs, showing his Alpha he was ready. Noctis shivered as he stared, brain trying hard to catch up to what was going on. It was really happening. He was going to have his Queen… wait…

“Ignis… Could… could we bond? I want you to help me rule. I want you to be my Queen.”

“Well, in all honesty, I already am you Queen.” He teased, smiling softly. “I help you rule and stay by your side for all things. You may, my King… You may bite and bond me as you so desire… and as I desire as well.”

“Do you have to sound all proper and sexy as fuck like that?”

“Of course I do.”

“Try and be… I dunno. Prompto vulgar.”

“Noctis, you better fuck me and bite the shit out of my neck.” Ignis laughed. “Better?”

“... Yeah no, keep with the proper and sexy thing.” Noctis shuddered and rubbed Ignis’s thighs. “Okay… this is really gonna happen…”

“Noctis… at least use your fingers now.” Ignis watched his king nod, letting his hands slid up his thighs to the source of the slick between his legs. Tenderly, the Alpha pressed in two fingers, gently thrusting and scissoring to help Ignis along in getting ready for him. He watched every facial movement the Omega gave; pleasure, need, satisfaction danced on all of Ignis’s features. A small gasp escaped when Noctis’s fingers brushed over just the right spot, toes curling as he rubbed and teased. He leaned down to kiss quivering thighs, moving up until he could take his leaking cock into his mouth.

Ignis whined, reaching down to tangle his fingers into Noctis’s hair, legs straining as he fought to keep his hips still. He didn’t want to choke him, he wanted him to enjoy it just as much as he did. Surprise took him as his new mate deep-throated him suddenly, causing Ignis to jolt with pleasure. He tightened his fingers in the black locks, cause a groan to vibrate around his cock.

“Noct, I need you to stop…” Noctis looked up, pausing in his movements.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just too close. I want you to be inside of me when I hit my peak…” Ignis’s cheeks flushed a little. “Please…”

“... You don’t have to ask…” Noctis shifted up, slowly pressing his cock in. He watched as Ignis closed his eyes and purred in pleasure. He leaned down and pressed their foreheads together as he let his Omega get used to him. Ignis leaned up and kissed him gently, lightly bumping their noses to urge him to continue.

With a smile, Noctis rocked his hips slowly, rolling them in and out, searching for that spot he had found with his fingers earlier. When he knew he found it (judging by the look on Ignis’s face after all), he started to thrust faster, harder. He took in every sound Ignis made, leaning in to nip at his neck to coax out more whines and moans.

“Knot…” Ignis begged, trying to push his hips against Noctis’s. The Alpha growled, biting the mating gland as he pressed in his knot. Ignis cried out, spilling between them as he arched into Noctis’s touch. “Yes!!” He shook, gripping Noctis’s back tightly.

A few more rolls of Noctis’s hips and he slowed to a stop, spilling into the Omega below him. He licked the bite on Ignis’s neck, tending to it as best he could in their current position.

“Perfect…” Ignis breathed, closing his eyes as he rubbed Noctis’s back. “I can sense you now…”

“I can sense you too… Pretty overwhelming… Didn’t realize you care about me that much…”

“Honestly? Noctis, I have been at your side since we were children. I have always loved and cared for you. I’m more surprised you’ve never realized it. And now we’re to our most logical step. The next should be a wedding…”

“Then a coronation.”

“And afterwards… an heir to the throne.”

“... what now?”

“A child, Noctis. I would hope for two, one for your line and one for mine.”

“Child…”

“Yes, Noctis. It’ll happen at some point.” Ignis chuckled and smiled as he watched the confusion blossom on his king’s face. “Love, it can take a few years. You don’t have to worry about it now.”

“We didn’t use protection…”

“I’m on birth control.”

“Oh… OH! Okay yeah, then… yeah. In a few years, we’ll revisit the whole… kid thing. Maybe.” Ignis laughed at that, bringing Noctis down for a kiss. “But after this, a shower, and dinner.”

“Yeah, dinner. Think it’ll still be warm?”

“It still needs to be cooked, so yes.”

“Then we definitely have a good plan. Shower, dinner, and more sex.”

“Blunt, Noctis. Very blunt.”


End file.
